Dr. Rosenberry is studying GLYCOINOSITOL phospholipid (GPI) anchors. These molecules connect enzymes like human erythrocyte acetylcholinesterase (ACHE) to cell membranes. In collaboration with Dr. Reinhold, Dr. Rosenberry' group and the "erguson group" have already characterized two GPI anchors and have found a core glycan that appears to be characteristic. Furthermore, the identification of two phospholipaseS that exhibit specificity for the inositol phospholipid linkages in GPIs has provided important initial information about the ability of proteins to recognize and interact with GPIs. Dr. Rosenberry is currently preparing GPI constructs from Drosophila ACHEs transvected into cultured mammalian cells in his efforts to identify linked proteins and establish their physiological roles and biosynthetic pathways. GPI anchors with shorter alkane chains and synthetic GPIs will be utilized in a variety of in vitro and in vivo studies. Free GPIs are also being identified through the use of radiolabelled mammalian cells. It is proposed that the BUSM facility will be utilized for characterization of a peptide-attached anchor (indicated as "easier to manipulate for ESI ionization" and for structural confirmation of radiolabelled inositol phospholipids and glycerolipids.